To Sell a Soul
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Sith Lord! Gold and Jedi! Belle. One-shot. Belle gives herself to the Dark-Side to save her master. OUAT/Star Wars crossover with Rumbelle.


**To Sell a Soul**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Sometime last week when I had writer's block for everything else...

A/N Sith Lord! Gold and Jedi! Belle. One-shot. Belle gives herself to the Dark-Side to save her master.

* * *

The Sith Lord laughed, a sound stuck between a high-pitched giggle and a throaty chuckle," Do you really think you can hide from _me_?"

Belle closed her eyes, wishing she could block her Force presence, wishing he couldn't sense her…

She was not a coward. She wasn't hiding to save herself. Her master, her mentor, was in danger.

Master Maurice was pale and a sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead. The Sith Lord had landed a terrible blow to his lower extremities. Both of his legs were gone.

Belle used the sleeve of her robes to wipe away the sweat…she was his only hope for survival.

No matter how much she _wanted_ to jump back into the fight…to destroy the cruel man who had harmed her loved one, she couldn't.

Belle was a good padawan. She knew that acting on her passions would lead her down a path of darkness.

That was why she had chosen to hide. She had no disillusions, a Sith Lord could be trusted to use any leverage available, and if he wanted her, her master would be the easiest way to get her.

If she could just get Maurice to safety, then she could come back. She could come back and finish their mission.

Before she could formulate a plan, a flash of red spurred her into action.

She ignited her own saber and took a defensive stance, protecting her master.

The Sith stood a span away, grinning," I can _feel_ your struggle." He closed his eyes and licked his lips," Why not just give in to your temptations, _dearie_?"

Belle glared at him," _Never._ I could never be a slithering coward like you."

"I am not a coward," he replied, coolly. He raised his blade, letting the beam of red light illuminate his features.

His power had changed him, that much was obvious. He had the body and face of an ordinary man, but his features were sharp and cruel.

"You are a coward! You sold yourself for power…and now look what it's done to you." She couldn't help the disgust that trickled into her words.

"Power isn't all bad, dearie," He growled, baring his pointed teeth," Power can save the ones you love."

"Power is corrupt. Even if you have the best intentions for its use, it will destroy you," Belle replied, quietly. Maurice was always telling her that.

_Power corrupts, Belle. You must never abuse it, not even for me._

Belle tightened her grip on her lightsaber. Had Maurice known she would have to face such pain? Had he known his life meant too much to her?

"What you see isn't destruction," The Sith Lord gestured to his face," It is_change._ Are you scared of something as natural as change?"

Belle didn't stop to think. She launched herself at her assailant, with only her passion leading her.

She threw herself into her attacks, but the beast easily matched her. It was like he was _playing_ with her.

"Enough of this game," He said, finally. With a twist of his hand, her lightsaber was in his hand," Do not be stupid, little girl. You are beaten."

Belle stood her ground," Then kill _me_! Just, please, spare him."

The Sith Lord stared at her, blankly," You would give your life for your master?"

Belle nodded, silently.

"You are a strange woman…I will make you a _deal_."

Belle already knew what was coming, but there was no way out. What was the brave thing to do? Sacrifice her soul for her master? Or condemn both of them to death?

"I will make sure your _master _survives. I will arrange for him to be transported back to Coruscant, if _you_ come with me."

"He…he will be safe." Belle stared down at Maurice with haunted eyes. Had the Force planned this destiny for her from the beginning?

The Dark One was momentarily somber," You have my word."

Belle turned away from Maurice. This was it, there would be no going back.

"Then you have mine."

Yes…I did just write that. Oh, dear. I need to stop. STOP.


End file.
